We shall: (a) determine the uptake mechanisms of calcium, sodium, and glucose in membrane vesicles from simian virus transformed mouse cells (SV3T3) and non-transformed mouse cells (3T3); (b) investigate the effect of fibroblast growth factor (FGF) on electrical potential in membrane vesicles from 3T3 cells, (c) determine the effect that growth effectors have on the stimulation by FGF of transport in the membrane vesicles; (d) study in further detail the mechanism of transport of phosphate and alpha-aminoisobutyric acid in SV3T3 and 3T3 membrane vesicles and the effect that FGF has on the mechanism; and (e) attempt to isolate pure, functional membrane vesicles using antibody directed against the cell surface.